


Одно желание

by she_was_beautiful



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/she_was_beautiful/pseuds/she_was_beautiful
Summary: Джинён любит Джебома, Джебом любит Джексона, а Джексон... В общем, все сложно. А еще Джинён умеет исполнять желания, поэтому предлагает свою помощь Джебому. Но что-то пошло не так.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kim Yugyeom/Jackson Wang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Одно желание

\- Это Ким Югëм, мы это... - Джексон, которого застенчивым назвал бы только... ладно, никто бы не назвал, окончательно смутился и даже, кажется, зарозовел щеками.

\- Встречаемся, хён, - подсказал ему высокий стройный парень, которого он притащил с собой.

\- Вот! - добавил Джексон и посмотрел на этого своего Ким Югëма с таким обожанием, что остальным присутствующим стало даже как-то неловко.

\- В смысле встречаетесь? - прервал, наконец, затянувшуюся паузу Джинëн.

\- Он хотел сказать, мы очень рады за вас, - Джебом сунул ему в руки бокал с вином и широко улыбнулся державшейся за руки парочке. - Давно вы вместе?

\- Неделю, - гордо сообщил Югëм. - Хëн пролил на меня пиво, а я ему такой, смотри, мол, куда идешь, а он такой, а ты не оборзел ли? А я ему - ну давай посмотрим, кто тут борзый. А он засмеялся и говорит - прости, мол, но я на тебя просто засмотрелся. И вот когда он засмеялся, я это, короче... - Югëм зарделся вслед за хëном.

\- Влюбился, - умильно закончил за него Джексон и добавил, чтоб ни у кого сомнений не возникло: - Он влюбился в меня со второго взгляда. А я в него с первого.

\- Этого не может быть, - постановил Джинëн, разом влив бочку дегтя в эту медовую реку.

\- Вы извините его, он просто не выспался сегодня, - Джебом выбрался из-за стола и потянул на себя Джинëна. - Джинëни, можно тебя на минутку?

И, не дожидаясь ответа, выволок его за собой.

\- Ну, и как ты это прокомментируешь? - уставился он на Джинëна, когда они оказались на улице. - Если уж врешь, так хоть держи лицо.

\- Я держу, - на Джинëна было жалко смотреть. - Я уже сказал - этого не может быть. Это розыгрыш! Ты их подговорил?

\- Больно надо, - фыркнул Джебом. - Сейчас мы туда вернемся, ты сделаешь вид, что все в порядке, и ты невероятно счастлив, что эти двое обрели друг друга.

\- У меня зад слипнется от этих розовых соплей, - пожаловался Джинëн.

\- Ты просто завидуешь, - Джебом потянул на себя дверь.

\- Погоди, - тронул его за плечо Джинëн, - а ты сам-то как?

\- Я-то? - обернулся Джебом и смерил его странным взглядом. - Нормально. Я действительно за него очень рад. Но, будь добр, хотя бы изобрази, что все хорошо, а то придется объяснять, в чем дело. И придется что-то сочинять, не правду же им говорить.

И впрямь - правда прозвучала бы, как самая нелепая фантазия: Джебом любил Джексона, Джинён любил Джебома, а еще Джинён умел исполнять желания.

**

Все началось с год назад, когда Джинëн заселился в новую квартиру. Точнее, когда Джинëн, проведя горячую, страстную и, чего уж скрывать, очень пьяную ночь с красавцем, которого подцепил в одном из баров, выполз в подъезд и подумал, что дома в этом городе удручающе одинаковы - его подъезд выглядел точно так же, и даже цифры 82 на коричневой двери, сильно смахивающей на его родную дверь, один в один, как у него. А он, между прочим, заказывал их из Америки, стоило ли так напрягаться.

В том, что это его дом, он убедился, только когда выбрался на улицу. Двор, ворота и даже мусорка за воротами, а особенно надпись fuck yourself на бетонной стене какого-то технического сооружения довольно доходчиво намекнули ему, что пить надо меньше, да и вообще смотреть, куда едешь, было бы нелишним.

К себе домой Джинëн вполз по стеночке, воровато оглядываясь на квартиру 81, из которой вышел минут пять назад, но квартира на его появление не отреагировала. Вот и слава богу. Однако общая стена, общая площадка и общий лифт путей для отступления особо не оставляли, поэтому одним прекрасным днем он все же столкнулся с тем горячим и страстным, при одном воспоминании о котором внизу живота что-то сладко тянуло.

\- О, - сказал горячий, забежавший в лифт в последний момент, - а я тебя знаю.

Ну охуеть теперь - кисло прокомментировал про себя Джинëн и вежливо улыбнулся. К 26 годам он четко уяснил для себя две вещи: такой, как он, никогда не заинтересует такого, как этот, который при ближайшем (и трезвом) рассмотрении оказался еще красивее и еще горячее, чем помнилось, а случайный секс на то и случайный, чтоб продолжения не было.

\- Погоди, - прищурился этот, и Джинëн тоскливо понял, что нет, не пронесло, - ты же... мы же... а чего ты тогда свалил? Разбудил бы хотя бы.

От ответа Джинëна спасли разъехавшиеся двери лифта - добро пожаловать на гостеприимный 11-й этаж.

\- А ты ко мне что ли пришел? - вдруг доперло до горячего, и вот этой самоуверенности Джинëн уже не вытерпел.

\- Нет, - процедил он сквозь зубы. - Я здесь живу.

\- Ты? - не поверил горячий. - Здесь?

Джинëн молча открыл свою дверь и так же молча ее захлопнул, и только после этого сполз по ней, вытирая со лба холодный пот. Прими поздравления, Пак Джинëн, ты влип.

Вечером в дверь позвонили. Джинëн заглянул в глазок и увидел свежеобретенного соседа - тот радостно махал ему бутылкой вина.

\- А ты вообще давно здесь живешь? – сосед деловито прошел на кухню, выставил вино на стол и завертел головой.

Джинён, вздохнув, открыл шкафчик, достал пару бокалов и штопор.

\- Два месяца, - нехотя признался он.

\- Охренеть, - сосед шумно выдохнул и разлил вино. – Ну, за знакомство! За встречу то есть. Слушай, ты только это, не обижайся, ладно? Но я в упор не помню, как тебя зовут.

\- Не знаешь, да еще и забыл, - пробормотал Джинён.

\- Что?

\- Пак Джинён меня зовут. Но я тебе тогда не представлялся.

\- Правда что ли? – сосед со вкусом отпил вино. – А как я тебя называл?

\- Да мы особо не разговаривали, - хмыкнул Джинён. – Не до того было.

\- Им Джебом, - церемонно представился сосед. – Вдруг ты тоже не помнишь.

Это было к месту – Джинён действительно не помнил. Из той ночи в памяти остались совершенно другие моменты, и чье-либо имя там было, в общем-то, ни к чему.

\- Слушай, - смущенно сморщил нос Джебом. – Тут такое дело… В общем, я это, я рад, что ты тут живешь. Не, это реально круто – вот так оказаться по соседству, но знаешь… Черт, как бы это лучше сформулировать…

\- То, что было той ночью, останется той ночью, - помог ему Джинён и, заметив, с каким облегчением сосед взглянул на него, договорил, горько усмехнувшись про себя: - Я не планирую жить с тобой долго и счастливо и умереть в один день. Будем считать, что познакомились мы только сегодня, что, в общем-то, недалеко от правды.

А еще через месяц появился Джексон, и Джебом пропал. Джинён с болью в сердце наблюдал, как его новый друг чахнет и сохнет, все больше уходя в себя, и однажды добился-таки от него признания. Да, Джексон. Нет, не взаимно. Нет, не спали. Познакомили общие друзья, он клевый, он классный, лучше нет никого, я его всю жизнь ждал, он моя вторая половина, так плохо, что сейчас сдохну – вот лягу тут у тебя в прихожей и помру. Нет, перестать общаться с ним не могу – во-первых, общие друзья, во-вторых, тоже сдохну, ой, что-то написал, о, зовет бухать, ладно, я помчал, блин, а что надеть. И улыбка в тридцать три зуба – будто его не бухать позвали, а к алтарю, а ведь минуту назад чуть не плакал. Все это способно ввергнуть в тоску и уныние кого угодно, но если такое богатство на тебя вываливает твой как бы лучший друг (и когда успел, зараза, стать им?), в которого ты, несмотря на все предосторожности, долгие диалоги с собой и медитации, как бы влюбился до разбитых об ту самую общую стенку кулаков, тут впору и самому подыхать.

Но однажды Джинён решился. Не сразу, прямо скажем. Думал долго, даже поскулил в подушку. Однако если любишь – отпусти. А Джебома он любил – по-настоящему, по-взрослому, не из сиюминутного каприза. Джинён был не дурак, да и себя неплохо знал, умел, по крайней мере, отличить минутную прихоть или желание обладать тем, что от тебя ускользает, от настоящего чувства, и к Джебому у него было настоящее, то самое, которое дается, возможно, один раз в жизни, а кому-то и вовсе не дается.

Он примерял к своей любви слова из Библии, и понимал, что да, все так и есть: его любовь долготерпит, не ищет своего, не мыслит зла, всему верит, всего надеется, все переносит. Поэтому он сделает так, чтобы Джебом был счастлив. А он… Он будет счастлив, просто потому что Джебом есть.

**

\- Я умею исполнять желания, - сообщил Джинён, доставая из холодильника пиво.

Джебом, устроившийся в любимом углу на джиненовой кухне, недоуменно посмотрел на него:

\- Повезло тебе.

\- Я серьезно, - Джинён протянул ему ледяную банку и открыл свою. – Могу исполнить твое желание.

\- Голым станцуешь? – гыгыкнул Джебом.

\- Могу и голым, но, сдается мне, ты не будешь тратить желание на такие пустяки, - Джинён невозмутимо отхлебнул пиво. – Какое у тебя самое заветное желание?

\- Джинёни, - Джебом приложил ладонь к его лбу, - ты не заболел?

Джинён вздохнул и полез в телефон.

\- Знаешь, кто это? – ткнул он в нос Джебому загрузившуюся фотку.

\- Ну знаю, - тот по-прежнему отказывался что-либо понимать. – Его рожей весь город увешан, я иногда думаю – а есть что-то, что он не рекламирует? Только он тут при чем?

\- Это моя первая любовь, - сообщил Джинён.

\- Ты старшеклассница что ли? – хмыкнул Джебом. – В айдолов влюбляешься?

\- Дурак, - вздохнул Джинён. – Мы с ним в одном классе учились, мамы наши дружили, ну, пока моя жива была. А после ее смерти его мама не забыла про меня, заботилась. Мы как братья с ним росли. А потом… потом не совсем, как братья.

\- Так. И что это доказывает?

\- А то, что я исполнил его желание. Он же петь не умел совсем, танцевал, как полено. Но мечтал стать айдолом, причем не абы каким, а самым популярным. Чтобы денег тонны были, чтобы девочки писались в трусы от восторга при одном его виде. Чтобы премии, почет и уважение. Славы и богатства он хотел. И все получил. Вместе с внезапно проснувшимся талантом.

\- И каким это образом? - Джебом уже с интересом разглядывал айдола.

\- Я его поцеловал, - сказал Джинён, понимая, как тупо звучат его слова.

\- Поцеловал, значит, - протянул Джебом. – Слушай, Джинёни, если это подкат, то не очень удачный.

\- Да нужен ты мне был, - вспыхнул Джинён. – Просто я действительно могу исполнить желание. Но только одно для одного человека.

\- И сколько ты таких желаний исполнил? – прищурившись, поинтересовался Джебом.

\- Пять, - скромно признался Джинён. – Два дурацких были, а три, включая вот этого, очень даже.

\- И как это работает? – Джебом развернулся на стуле и закинул ногу на ногу. – Ты говоришь "абра-швабра-кадабра", разрываешь волосину и залезаешь языком в чей-то рот?

\- Не совсем, - Джинён сделал вид, что не заметил издевки. – Ты очень хочешь, чтобы твое желание исполнилось, и усиленно думаешь о нем. А я тебя целую и усиленно думаю о том, чтобы твое желание исполнилось.

\- И всё?

\- И всё.

\- И оно сбывается?

\- Сто процентов. Вот как ты представил у себя в голове – так и сбывается.

\- Ты гонишь, - уверенно заявил Джебом, отправляя пустую банку в мусорку.

\- Одно из трех нормальных было, чтобы мама выздоровела. Мама одной моей подруги. У нее, у мамы, была терминальная стадия рака, врачи даже не недели – дни до смерти затруднялись назвать. С минуты на минуту, говорили. Мама жива уже пятый год и прекрасно себя чувствует.

\- Ничего себе, - присвистнул Джебом.

\- Еще одно желание – родить ребенка. И это с однозначным диагнозом "бесплодие".

\- Что-то ты одних девочек целовал, - прищурился Джебом.

\- И это, кстати, - Джинён поднял палец, - лишнее подтверждение того, что это не подкат. Я с мальчиками люблю целоваться. Но с девочками у меня получается неплохо дружить.

\- А два дурацких желания?

\- Одно – похудеть, хотя он и сам прекрасно мог с этим справиться, просто лень было. А другое – новая машина.

\- Мда, - поджал губы Джебом. – Могли бы что-то поприличнее загадать.

\- И я о том же.

\- Слушай, - вдруг чрезвычайно возбудился Джебом, - а если я вечную жизнь загадаю?

\- Вечной жизни не бывает. И исполнения всех желаний тоже. И неразменных ста долларов под подушкой каждый день – тоже. И волшебной дверки, которую открыл – и ты на другом краю света. Желание должно быть реальным.

\- А свои желания ты можешь исполнять? – Джебом напоминал маленького мальчишку, который вдруг увидел, как отец тягает штангу – "пап, а ты всех-всех победишь?".

\- Ну я ж не могу сам себя поцеловать, - Джинён посмотрел на него, как на больного.

\- А, точно, - смутился Джебом. – Обидно, да?

\- Не очень, - пожал плечами Джинён. – Так что скажешь? Загадай Джексона, и он будет твой. Вот как представишь себе все – так и будет.

\- Заманчиво, - Джебом поскреб у себя в голове. – А с чего ты вдруг такой добренький? Молчал-молчал, а теперь на, хён, загадывай.

\- А с того, что достало смотреть на твои мудовые страдания, - взбесился Джинён. – Не хочешь – не надо.

\- Да погоди ты, чего ты сразу-то, а?! – Джебом вскочил. – Что надо делать?

\- Просто захоти и представь. Можешь проговорить про себя – так проще. Но можно не проговаривать, главное – очень сильно чего-то хотеть.

\- А ты, значит, меня целовать будешь? – как-то несмело уточнил Джебом.

\- А ты, значит, у нас нецелованная царевна, - ядом, сочившимся из джинёнова голоса, можно было смазывать стрелы и смело посылать их во врагов. - Смею напомнить, однажды я тебя не только целовал.

У Джебома запылали уши.

\- Слушай, а почему мы решили не продолжать? – неожиданно спросил он, и Джинён застыл на месте.

\- Просто решили и все, - осторожно ответил он. – Мы не обсуждали.

\- Но ты – почему ты так решил?

Да с чего его вдруг разобрало?! Джинён попытался скрыть руки, которые начали мелко подрагивать. Сказать ему правду?

\- Потому что если бы ничего не получилось, мы бы продолжали жить рядом и регулярно видеться, а от этого никому бы хорошо не было, - все-таки соврал он.

\- Разумно, - согласился Джебом.

\- А почему ты решил не продолжать? – отважился Джинён.

Нет, ну коль пошла такая пьянка – так чего не спросить?

\- Да я как-то… - Джебом явно растерялся. – Не знаю. Наверное, просто не хотел тогда ничего серьезного.

Сгорел сарай – гори и хата, рассудил мысленно Джинён и пошел ва-банк:

\- А если бы хотел? У меня был бы шанс?

\- Ты серьезно?! – брови Джебома уползли куда-то к зачесанным назад волосам. – У тебя? Шанс?

Приплыли. Что ж, Пак Джинён, за что боролись – на то и напоролись.

\- Это я должен тебе такой вопрос задавать! – закончил Джебом, не замечая джинёнова вытянувшегося лица.

Простите, что? Теперь пришла очередь Джинёна ловить собственные брови, чтоб они не сбежали на макушку.

\- В смысле? – только и смог он выдавить из себя.

\- Ну ты видел себя вообще? Ты ж невероятный какой-то. Я, когда в лифте тебя увидел, ну, тогда, охренел просто – как ты вообще меня заметил той ночью? Подумал, что ты, наверное, совсем в дугу был, и просто толком не разглядел.

Разговор явно сносило в какую-то странную – совершенно незапланированную – сторону, и в этой стороне Джинёну отчаянно не захотелось исполнять желание Джебома, потому что… Потому что, может быть, появилась пусть призрачная, но надежда? Стоять, одернул себя Джинён, это было сто лет назад, а теперь у него есть Джексон. Точнее, Джексона пока нет, но будет.

\- Так что с желанием? – сухо спросил он Джебома.

\- А, да, - опомнился тот. – Пять сек, сконцентрируюсь.

\- Я хорошо целуюсь, - скромно признался Джинён. – На этот счет можешь не волноваться.

\- Да уж надо думать, - Джебом быстро глянул на него и тут же отвел глаза, - натренировался.

Целоваться с Джебомом – на трезвую голову, спустя столько месяцев подавленных желаний – оказалось так упоительно, что Джинён с огромным трудом удерживал себя от того, чтобы не сорваться в поцелуй настоящий, без ограничений. Чтобы не отпустить мысли в свободный полет, растворяясь в джебомовых губах и руках, ухвативших его за плечи. Чтобы не застонать тихонько, прижимаясь к нему всем телом и втягивая в себя его запах, такой знакомый и одновременно неизведанный, его тепло, всего Джебома. Искушение было почти непреодолимым, но Джинён все же пересилил себя и сосредоточился на том, ради чего этот поцелуй и затевался.

\- Достаточно, - он с трудом оторвал себя от Джебома.

Тот слегка опешил от неожиданности – стоял и смотрел на него, хлопая глазами.

\- И что – это все? – спросил он, быстро облизнув губы, и Джинён подумал, что еще минута – и он не выдержит, просто набросится на него, как изголодавшаяся собака на сахарную косточку.

\- А ты чего хотел? Минет? Легкий петтинг? – мама дорогая, куда же его несет!

\- Ну нет. Хотя… - Джебом сделал вид, что задумался.

\- Всё, вечеринка закончена, - Джинён указал ему на дверь. – Иди домой, ложись спать и… в общем, жди. Джексон со дня на день весь твой, прибежит, как миленький.

Но Джексон бежать не торопился, хотя Джинёна это особо не волновало – время еще было, всего-то несколько дней прошло. А зря, как выяснилось, не волновало – спустя неделю вот он, Джексон Ван, сидит, довольный, и никак не может выпустить из своей руки руку неизвестно откуда взявшегося Ким Югёма, чтоб ему пусто было, и через это Пак Джинён имеет довольно бледный вид.

**

\- Этого не может быть, - как заведенный повторял Джинён. – Я не понимаю, как так вышло. Ну не может быть такого!

Совершенно обескураженный, он прошел в комнату и рухнул на кровать. Джебом упал рядом с ним.

\- Да не расстраивайся ты так, - попробовал он подбодрить Джинёна. – Ну не срослось, бывает.

\- А ты, - Джинён приподнялся на локте и с подозрением уставился на Джебома, - как погляжу, не шибко-то и страдаешь.

\- Это жизнь, мой юный друг, - философски заметил Джебом, глядя в потолок. – Сплошные взлеты и падения. Слушай, а может, ты меня еще раз поцелуешь? А я снова желание загадаю.

\- Не, - покачал головой Джинён, укладываясь обратно, - это так не работает.

\- А может, - лицо Джебома неожиданно нависло над ним, - ты меня просто поцелуешь?

\- Это еще зачем? – пробормотал Джинён, не в силах оторвать взгляд от его губ.

\- Ну, утешишь страдающего хёна.

\- Я тебе что, мальчик по вызову? Карманная утешалка? – возмутился Джинён, но как-то неуверенно – слишком близко было искушение, настолько близко, что дыхание Джебома могло оставить ожоги на коже.

\- Нет, - Джебом легко коснулся своими губами его губ. – Ты Пак Джинён, и я до безумия хочу тебя.

\- А как же Джексон? – словно со стороны услышал свой голос Джинён.

\- Послушай, Джинёни, - Джебом так же легко коснулся губами его скулы и переместился на шею, - забудь про Джексона. Тут только ты и я. Чувствуешь? – он нащупал его руку и поместил себе в пах. - Только мы с тобой.

\- Нет, хён, - Джинён с усилием вырвался из его объятий. – Я так не могу. Не хочу я так, пойми.

\- Почему? – Джебом внимательно посмотрел на него. – И как – так?

\- А вот так, - взбесился Джинён, - сначала я тебе жилетка для слез, а теперь еще и подстилка для утешения? Сейчас мы переспим, а завтра ты начнешь страдать, что твоя вторая половина нашла свою вторую половину, и эта половина – не ты.

\- Не начну, - спокойно ответил Джебом. – Моя вторая половина никого себе не нашла, насколько мне известно. И я рассчитываю, что эта половина найдет меня.

\- То есть этот Ким Югём нам всем приснился? – ехидно осведомился Джинён.

\- Неа, - Джебом схватил его за руку и притянул к себе. – Просто моя вторая половина – это ты.

Если бы не тиски, в которые Джебом превратил свои объятья, Джинён мог бы проломить головой потолок. Дернулся, по крайней мере, он довольно заметно.

\- Что? – переспросил он, глядя на довольно ухмыляющегося Джебома. – Что ты сейчас сказал?

\- Пак Джинён, - Джебом опрокинул его на спину и навис над ним, - ты – моя вторая половина. Я дурак и долбаный тормоз, потому что понял это не сразу. Чтобы это понять, мне понадобилось запасть на другого человека. И пока я пытался со всем этим разобраться, ты все время был рядом – твоя выпивка, твои уши, твоя кухня, твое плечо, ты весь. 

\- Но…

\- Не перебивай старших, - Джебом приблизился к его уху. – Я люблю тебя, Пак Джинён, - прошептал он. – Я тебя люблю и я тебя хочу так, что если не стащу сейчас с тебя эту дурацкую рубаху и дурацкие штаны, просто взорвусь. Я столько ждал и терпел, что у меня не осталось ни грамма выдержки. Мне насрать, любишь ли ты меня тоже или ты просто хороший человек и не можешь оставить друга в беде. Хотя вру, конечно, не насрать, но даже если ты меня не любишь, ты полюбишь меня, я сделаю все, чтобы ты меня полюбил – не как друг, а по-настоящему. Просто позволь мне…

И Джинён позволил. Потому что у него тоже не осталось ни грамма выдержки, потому что руки Джебома уже вовсю хозяйничали на его теле, потому что губы Джебома говорили невероятные вещи и целовали его всего, с головы до ног и обратно – с ног до головы. Потому что Джебом – тот самый Джебом, ради которого он готов был отдать руку, ногу, почку и, если потребуется, жизнь; голый, жаркий, страстный Джебом, мешающий со стонами его имя, – был рядом, был с ним, был в нем, и уже ничто, никакое желание, никакое волшебство не могло это отменить.

\- Мой, - сказал Джинён, когда они, обессиленные и потные, лежали на совершенно разрушенной кровати. – Ты мой.

\- Твой, - согласился Джебом, - полностью.

\- И зачем ты тогда устроил весь этот цирк с желанием? – поинтересовался Джинён.

\- Ну это… - замялся Джебом. – Я просто хотел, чтобы ты меня поцеловал.

\- Но ты же что-то загадал, я же чувствовал! Ты… меня загадал?

\- Вот еще, - фыркнул Джебом, - ты бы и так меня полюбил, без желания.

\- Это еще почему? – Джинён сел и уставился на него сверху вниз.

\- Потому что я умный, красивый и вообще мужчина хоть куда, - самодовольно пояснил Джебом. – Скажешь – не так?

\- От скромности ты не умрешь, - проворчал Джинён. – Так что ты тогда загадал? Желание-то должно было исполниться.

\- А вот, - Джебом легко спрыгнул с кровати и порылся в своей куртке, валявшейся на полу. – Вот! – Он протянул Джинёну изрядно помятый розовый конверт.

\- Что это?

\- Мы идем на свадьбу! – провозгласил Джебом, залезая обратно и зарываясь лицом в шею Джинёна.

\- О господи, - простонал Джинён, - на какую еще свадьбу?

\- Да девчонка у нас там одна на работе, - пробубнил Джебом куда-то в джинёновы волосы, - она с парнем три года уже живет, а он все никак не женится. И она мне жаловалась постоянно - мы обедать вместе ходим. Она нормальная в целом, но на свадьбе этой реально двинулась. Достала – сил нет. Вот я и загадал, чтоб этот ее придурок, наконец, сделал ей предложение.

\- Ты идиот, - только и смог произнести Джинён, переварив услышанное.

\- Ага, - радостно согласился Джебом, закидывая на него ноги и прижимаясь всем телом, - но твой идиот. И теперь тебе с этим жить.


End file.
